Fuja Comigo
by Paula Granger
Summary: Song dg inspirada na música Come Away With Me, Norah Jones. Meio melosa, conta a primeira vez do casal.


_N/A: song com a música Come Away With Me, Norah Jones._

**__**

**_Fuja Comigo..._**  
  
_Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will writh you a song_  
  
- Draco?- pergunta a menina entrando na sala.

- Oi, Gina.- Ele a abraça por trás e lhe dá um beijo no alto da cabeça.

- Que susto! Há quanto tempo você está aqui?

- Uhmmm, dez minutos...- diz ele consultando o relógio.

- Desculpe. Meus irmãos não queriam deixar eu sair...

Ele suspirou cansado:

- Eles nunca vão entender.

- Nem a minha família, nem a sua...- disse ela amargamente.- Mas o que podemos fazer? Nada. O amor não escolhe com o cérebro e sim com o coração... O jeito é a gente aproveitar os momentos em que nós estamos juntos...

- Então vamos começar agora!- disse ele enlaçando seus dedos nos dela e lhe beijando o pescoço.  
  
_Come away with me on a bus  
Come where they can't tempt us  
With their lies_  
  
"_Draco, acho melhor o senhor acabar com isso agora! Onde é que já se viu um Malfoy envolvido com um Weasley?",_ "_Se isso não acabar agora eu vou te deserdar, você vai ser a vergonha da família_" eram as vozes que passavam pela mente de Draco ali, abraçado a mulher que amava.

- O que foi?- perguntou a menina percebendo a distração do garoto.

- Eu estava pensando... Meus pais não irão aceitar isso nunca, devem preferir a minha morte à me ver com você. Vivem me falando um monte de coisas...

- Draco, não se preocupe tanto...

- Eu passei a minha vida inteira ouvindo eles se queixando de tudo o que eu fazia; já estou acostumado com isso...

- Meus irmãos também falam que você não é uma boa pessoa e tantas outras coisas. Mas eu não ligo... Eu sei que eles não te conhecem como eu te conheço.

- E não são eles quem vão nos separar...- disse ele lhe roubando mais um beijo.

- Não. Nem eles nem ninguém...  
  
_ I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields were the yellow grass grows knee-high  
So won't you try to come  
_  
- Eu te amo, Draco...

- Eu também, Gin, eu também...

- Me abraça? Me abraça forte?- perguntou ela com os olhos marejados.

Ele fez o que ela pediu.

- Eu tenho tanto medo de perder você...- disse ela entre os soluços.

- Perder? Você não vai me perder nunca. Eu nunca me afastaria de você...

- Você promete? Promete que vamos ficar juntos para sempre? Independentemente de nossas famílias ou de qualquer outra coisa?

- Prometo. Não trocaria nem daria seu amor por nada neste mundo...

- Obrigada, Draco.

- Vamos, cadê aquele lindo sorriso que só você sabe dar?- perguntou o garoto tentando parecer sério.

Ela sorriu sem graça.

- É tão bom ficar aqui com você... Não trocaria isso por nada também.  
  
_Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a moutaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you_  
  
- O natal está chegando...- Draco comentou.

- Você vai ficar aqui no castelo?

- Mas é claro, ou você acha que estou afim de ficar ouvindo queixas e berros furiosos dos meus pais durante as minhas férias?- Ela esboçou um sorriso, meio sem saber o que fazer.- E além do mais- ele começou com o sorriso maroto, trazendo-a para mais perto de si- você acha que eu vou agüentar ficar tanto tempo longe de você?

E a beijou intensamente. Ela correspondeu ao gesto dele a altura. Parecia que nunca tinham se beijado antes e que aquela era a primeira e única vez. Era como se o mundo fosse acabar a qualquer instante... Na realidade o mundo poderia até desabar ali que eles não ligariam. O simples fato de estarem juntos já era o suficiente.

Draco passou as mãos pelas costas dela, acariciando-as. Gina pressionava a nuca dele o trazendo para mais e mais perto de seu corpo.

- Gina...- disse Draco ofegante, parando de súbito e olhando para ela.

Ela não disse nada, apenas sacudiu a cabeça em um gesto positivo e mordeu o canto do lábio inferior. Aquilo era o bastante para ele, Draco podia ler nos olhos dela que a menina o queria tanto quanto ele queria a ela.

Gina tirou a camiseta dele e voltou a beijá-lo. Ele começou a desabotoar a blusa dela e em instantes ela já estava largada a um canto. Os dois estavam ofegantes, mas não paravam de se beijar... Um procurava cada pedacinho do corpo do outro como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Ele a deitou sobre um tapete e ficou sobre ela, observando seu rosto.  
  
_"Como algum ser humano pode ser tão lindo assim?"_  
  
Foi o que ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela, antes de voltarem a se beijar. Gina sentiu um arrepio ao sentir ele passeando com as mãos pelas suas costas, agora totalmente nuas, e beijando seu pescoço. Ela, então, passou as mãos pelo peito dele e disse:  
  
_"Me diga você a resposta..."_  
  
Ele tirou a saia que ela vestia também, e ela, toda desajeitada, ajudou-o a se livrar das calças. Agora, cada movimento que faziam era intenso, como se nada mais existisse além dos dois. Os beijos eram cada vez mais aprofundados e as carícias mais atrevidas... Ele passou a mão por sua perna e ela gemeu baixinho.  
  
"_Eu te amo, Draco. E vou te amar para sempre..."_  
  
_And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
_  
Aquela, com certeza, fora a melhor noite da vida dos dois.

Gina despertou com o barulho da chuva naquela manhã. Ela podia ouvir o barulho da água batendo contra as janelas e o leve uivar do vento. A menina era abraçada por Draco, que ainda dormia, pelas costas. Colocou suas mãos sobre os braços dele e virou um pouco o rosto para dar um beijo na bochecha do menino. Ela se sentiu imensamente feliz. Estava com ele, sem ninguém ao lado para dizer se aquilo era certo ou errado. Draco acordou. Ele olhou para a menina e sorriu. Gina o abraçou bem forte e ele sussurrou em seu ouvido: "_eu nuca vou esquecer esta noite. Eu te amo tanto, Gina..._". A garota sorriu satisfeita e disse em resposta: "_eu estou tão feliz, Draco..._".

Mas eles não precisavam dizer mais nada: viam tudo o que o outro sentia estampado claramente em seus rostos. E se beijaram novamente. Eles não se importavam com o que o resto do mundo iria pensar. Fugiriam de tudo e de todos se fosse preciso, teriam apenas um ao outro e já seria o bastante...

O barulho da chuva ia aumentando aos poucos e eles curtiam a cada segundo ali, abraçados um ao outro, desejando que aquele momento nunca acabasse...  
  
N/A: Essa é a minha primeira song D/G, foi escrita há um ano atrás. Ela tem uma continuação que se passa no Natal, dêem uma olhadinha depois. Ah! E segue abaixo a tradução da música:

**Tradução**  
  
_Fuja comigo na noite  
Fuja comigo  
E eu escreverei uma música para voc  
Fuja comigo em um ônibus  
Fuja comigo para onde eles não possam nos tentar  
Com suas mentiras  
Eu quero andar com voc  
Em um dia nublado  
Em campos onde a grama amarela cresce até a altura dos joelhos  
Então você tentará vir  
Fuja comigo e nos beijaremos  
No topo de uma montanha  
Fuja comigo  
E eu nunca vou deixar de te amar  
E eu quero acordar com a chuva  
Caindo num telhado de lata  
Enquanto eu estou segura lá em seus braços  
Então, só o que peço é que voc  
Fuja comido na noite  
Fuja comigo _


End file.
